A Better End
by xpxd4
Summary: MY first Fic, I didn't like how InkDeath ended so i changed it and continued it a little. Farid X Meggie. Rated M to be Safe ill CHange it to T if nothing happens
1. Chapter 1

A/N This Is My First Story I Have A Passion For Books And I Didn't Realy Like How Inkheart's Last Book Inkdeath ended. SO i decided to make a new ending.

Me:So Bare With Me.

Meggie:Yes Yes

Fonoglio:And they call me a vein old man...

Me:Right, Whos Doing The Disclaimer

Farid:I Am

Farid:*Rights WIth Fiery Letters "Inkheart belongs to Cornelia Funke"*

Me:On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story Name:A Better Ending

Author:Isi

Version:Romance-ish

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Continueing From Were I Dont Like The Story :P

---

"Meggie, Farid made his way through the women and children. "Where's Silvertongue."

"With my mother," she replied -- (A/N Editing Starts) She was happy to see him safe and sound, she hadn't admited that she realy liked him yet but they both knew...

Farid frowned "Yes, yes," he said "And Dustfinger's with his ministrel woman again. He kisses her so often you might think her lips tasted of honey."

Oh dear. Farid was still jealous of Roxane.

"I think I'll go away for a while," he said.

"Go away?" "Where to?"

(A/N I Made A Paragraph Dissapear here)

"Where to?" Farid made a fiery flower grow between his fingers and placed it on Meggie's Dress."Oh, I think I'll just wonder around for a while."

Meggie liked how he did such things she liked that he showed that he cared, she knew that he was doing it for her and she was happy.

Farid sighed then he blushed "Meggie, Will You Come With Me?"

"Of course," Meggie's face brightened up, she had been thinking what she would do when he left.

Farid also looked very happy, "Thank you", he said then he kissed her, his lips lingering on hers a little longer than usual.

Like always she blushed, smiled warmly and stood up.

(A/N Fenoglio is right writing is intoxicating)

He stood up also, and then dissapeared in a swarm of sparks.

Meggie blinked rapidly, startled, she ran to find him she knew where he probably was.

She found him at the flower shop he was paying for some roses, she smiled and hid behind the door, when he was just about to pass she jumped out and said "Oh, hi who are those roses for ?"

Farid jumped in alarm, usualy he was always on guard but since Ombra was being ruled by Violante he let himself rest more and didnt keep watch at night. He blushed and he handed her the roses. She took them and asked him how he dissapeared before.

"Oh, its just a trick from Dustfinger." answered Farid.

"So was the kiss you gave me real?" asked Meggie.

"Yes, that abillity teleports me to any place that there is a fire." answered Farid

Meggie looked around her there were several fires lighted throughout Ombra and the kids ran around them saying that Dustfinger will give a show tonight.

"You know," He murmered "You never kissed me back."

Meggie blushed and started walking after a few paces she turned and said "come".

(A/N sorry a little OOC but whats the fun if its a copy)

He followed her through out Ombra's streets and finaly the came to a clearing where there were no people at all.

Meggie looked around "This is one of my favorite spots in Ombra" she said, and turned to face slowly walked over to him and hugged him, he lifted her in the air bridal style, and they was not the short and quick kisses Farid usualy gave her, they hung on to each other in a kiss that they both enjoyed more than anything they had in those last Meggies world the fact that she was only 14 and Farid was 15 would make to to young for a french kiss in a healthy relationship, but in this world girls usualy got married at 13 - 14.

When they finished Farid pulled back with a huge grin on his face, "thank you" he said.

Meggie was almost convinced that her heart would burst through her chest while she was kissing him, he tasted so good , and secondly he was just so good to her and she felt that she owed him that.

(A/N i couldn't resist)

They left to go home Dustfinger would be wondering were his aprentice is and so would Meggie's parents.

When she got home she found a note on her bed.

_Dear Meggie,_

_Whenever you want me to visit you just leave this light open its special so be careful with it._

_Love Farid._

_P.S - The lamp is under your pillow._

Meggie took the lamp from under her pillow ,it was a copper gobled with a red jewel in the fron she pressed her hands against the jewel and fire burst in the goblet, she pressed it again and hid it next to her fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of Farid.

**A/N Right, I Hope You Liked It I Like It I Read It 2 times and corrected some of the things anyway please review if i dont get atleast 4 reviews saying this is a good story im not releasing the next chapter yes i have idias and i get idias quickly so my chapters come up quickly sorry for the short chapter and the long Authors Note and tell me what you want me to add and remove!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N guess what i cant hold myself once i start writing well too bad ull just have review im going to write away im going to stand here all night and write write write!!!**

She woke up and went to the bathroom, she fixed her hair and had it loose like a strolling players and got dressed. "Meggie, its breakfast time" Shouted Elinor, she had been very enchanted with this world surounding her but she had gotten used to it, but she enjoyed it all the Went downstairs to eat breakfast and then went around wondering in the streets of Ombra. Mo had read some silver for them and bought a house in Ombra but from then on rarley did he use his powers to gain wealth.

She and Farid were to meat at the clearing they had kissed in yesterday, and decide what to take on their journey. She took her horse and started out. Meggie loved horses and she was now one of the best riders in all of Ombra for reward she had been given a royal horse and whenever she needed horses or equipment she could take the from the palace for free.

Farid also was heading for the clearing but he used other means of transportation he summoned fire and let it soke into him warming him and then when the fire left he was there. Dustfinger told him he shouldent use it because it is a very dangerious skill but he did it all the same.

When they were both there they stared at eachother for a few seconds savoring the sight of one another, and then they heard it. Ombras alarms were raised and Farid And Meggie ran back to the castle well They Rode...

"Get In, Quick," Shouted a guard.

"Whats Happening?" asked Farid

"A small army of black cloked men with wierd weapons are attacking Ombra" answered the guard

"Wierd weapons?" asked Farid again.

"When they touch your skin you start to turn to ashes" retorted the guard "Now get in!!!"

Meggie and Farid ran inside and the gates were closed, of course that small army of perhaps 100 men at maximum could do nothing against Ombra's might and well trained, fed,and armoured soldiers. When the attack was over Farid was quick to steel one of thos "wierd" knives, And one for Meggie to, he had learned that just because Meggie was a girl it didnt mean she couldent use weapons she had already killed 3 fully grown men although she still felt sick at the thought of it.

Ombra's army mesured from 11,000 to 13,000 men fully trained and equiped, Mo thought he ought to help Violante to get a headstart as ruler of ombra so he read the soldiers and money for her some weeks after she had started ruling.

They were going to visit Dustfinger to give him a knife , of course Farid has stolen one for him found Dustfinger at Roxane's farm of course. Dustfinger praised the boy for his stealing abilities, he was realy interested in the knife and tried it on a few rabits.

The Stromg Man and Battista lived near them , and Battista made them special containers for the knives.

Dustfinger called Meggie And Farid into one of the many hiding places that he knew since he had come back from the dead and told them something truly unbelievable.

The white women had taken him yesterday and death told him that a book that contained secrets of incredible power had been stolen from her, she told him that if they three found the book death would grant them powers never seen in this world before, and since they all intended on staying in this world they liked the idia.

Meggie had been sad when Doria had left in search for ways to invent ariplanes and other usefull devices Meggie had told him about from her own world. But she was happy with Farid now way Happier than she would have been with him.

Resa's son would be born in 3 months. Resa was realy happy that she was going to have a boy.

Meggie and Farid were head over heals in love and they just would be heartbroken if they would be seperated. But right now they were having a walk by the ocean. Farid liked the ocean he had once worked at a bay in his own story but that had nothing to do with it. He liked it because it was so big and powerful so free.

Farid leaned in on Meggie and they kissed, they both savored each other so much. Farid was very soft and tender towards Meggie, she had learned that she had to be careful Farid could be very sensitive to what she said.

Farid withdrew from their kiss and whispered into her ear "I love you"

Meggie felt herself blushing more than she had before, but she brushed up against his chest and whispered back "I love you too"

**A/N right so i couldent think of a nice ending and the end was cliche but what could i do also please review no i will not make it a sad and drama with heartbroken sorrow, except if thsi story has lots of fans and most of them want to. the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N w00t chapter 3 well this is still the same night as chapter 1 and 2 you have to admit i write fast!!! right. Mo your turn to do the disclaimer**

**Mo: Inkheart belongs to Cornelia Funke**

**Me:OMG shes here MO youll pay for that!!!**

**Fari & Meggie : LOL**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They went back to Roxane's farm feeling much better, Dustfinger was prepairing for their journey and Farid was gathering positions, Meggie was packing.

Meggie had told her parents but after an argument Mo let her remembering that even he had made a deal with death, maybe it was in the family.

Farid and Meggie now slept together Dustfinger knew about their attitude lately but kept his mout shut he wasent very talkative anyway.

(A/N WIHT CLOTHES ON!!!!)

Meggie woke up first even if she hadn't grown up in a very strict world she still was a girl that liked to have a house clean and orderly so she woke up and rearanged the whole room. When Farid woke up he was startled when he say that the bed was the only piece of furniture that was the same as when he had gone to sleep. "Ahh, Meggie..." he said.

Meggie showed up a few seconds later with a tray of food kissed him and told him that she and Dustfinger will be waiting in the cave he had told them about their mission.

Farid went to the cave after he finished his breakfast. he walked in and without know made a few sparks fly out of his hair. Meggie loved how he looked when he did that since then he did it more often soon he looked alot like dustfinger from when he returned to the dead his skin and hair sparkling with fire.

Meggie blushed when he saw him looking at her but he just smiled and turned away, Dustfinger seemed entertained by their youthfull love and didn't interupt.

"Anyway," Dustfinger said "We ride out at sunset we all have horses and everything is ready," then his face turned pale "the white women gave me these for you," he handed Farid and Meggie a booklet each and they looked at them with surprise.

When Meggie had a chance to open hers she found out that the the book had yellow empty pages, it spoke to your ming, embeded every detail into your memory so well it was like you had been reciting it all your life.

The book told her of powers and of magic she would have to learn to help her it taught her how to do things she never imagined she could do and in the end it told her that that wasent even a tiny part of what the book they were chasing could do.

When she saw Farid again which was precicly 2 and a half hours he said the book had tought him a great deal about fire that he hadnt known.

When he asked her what her book told her she said it was a surprise and as a hint she made him trip and fall.

"Ooops she siad," grinned and helped him up.

"How did you do that?!" asked Farid with genuin curiosity in his eyes.

"You asked me what the book showed me," she answered "and i gave you a hint".

They were walking along the ocean again and they were kissing with more affection than before she was grapping his hair and he was kissing her so softly that she though he was a ghost himself, she had found out by now that Farid was a great kisser.

**A/N sorry the chapter isnt as big as i hoped but 3 in 2 hours is good isnt it im going to wait for some reviews before posting more or not but ill start anotehr story now....im still doing this one but i want to write more so cya all review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N right i dont know what to do and ill just write another chapter and yes it still is the same night as were the last 3 chapters**

They were starting out and they had already crossed the wayless wood and had encountered to Night Mares but the white women told Dustfinger that their last advise was how to kill a Night Mare for a fire dancer it was easy all he had to do was surrownd it with fire and then make the fire close in on it and it would simple extinguish.

Meggie had taken sword fighting lessons but her reflexes weren't that good unlike Farid his hands could ring your neck before you could even blink let alone if he had a knife.

Now they were in the unknown parts of the forest were you could die with every step you took but they knew were they were going they were heading north across the frozen sea and into the land of the frost giants and the black cloaked invaders, theyr ship had been found on the cost of the frozen sea it was magnificently built and carved with the most peculiar patterns.

Apart from the fact that Meggie and Farid had been kissing eachother in the mout half the night they were quite rested Meggie Loved Farid she was shure and he was too, getting over Doria had been the right choice.

Farid had made a silent oath that he would protect Meggie with his life although she heard him and made him stop she wouldent even think of him dieing for her.

They took the black clocked peoples boat it wasent that different than the ones they knew but far more well equiped.

They had stocked provisions that could last them for 4 months and the boat was well equiped with enchanted and non enchanted weapons there even was a bracelet that could make you invisible Farid was so happy when he offered Meggie but she refused, all the same he could do to not having to burn his skin from the fairies soot to make himself imvisible. The ship was much faste than it looked but the journey was aleast 3 weeks long.

Farid kept silent for a while then he asked her to follow him, she did. (A/N RAPE RAPE RAPE no im just kidding this is supposed to be tender love... -_-;;)

Farid showd her what he learned from the fire, he told her that fire had a mind and it could spy for him now that he knew hot to tell it to. He showed her how he could make Big fiery wings and soar into the sky, and then she decided to try her own abilities.

She concentrated hard on dreams of flight on her mother turnign to a bird and to any image her mind conjured up on the thought of flight. She started hovering slowly and steadily she came up to Farid and said "Ha!", they chased around in the air but those powers of theirs had concequences it drained their power so much that the could hardly walk when they landed.

They both fell asleep before night came but little did they know what winged company they were going to have in the morning.

**A/N Well Its 2 in the night and im almost asleep infront of the computer great right 4 chpaters in 5 hours!!!! well review please!**


	5. AN!

**Listen people i am not continueing this story if I don't get atleast 10 positive reviews.**

**If you would like me to work on another story tell me on what and what kind of story should it be.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N there YOU go**

Meggie woke up early in the morning and set about wondering in the ship, she found nearly 20 rooms which was alot for a medium sized ship. There was an armory 3 food stores (although they had to make it 5 to fit the food they brought) and alot of other equipment. Meggie went into the armory and looked through the things. It was true the ship was very well equiped, oh well they were going to have plenty of time to see how well equiped it was.

When Farid woke he went up on deck to Dustfinger and sat with him starting into space.

"What did your book show you?" asked Dustfinger.

Farid cupped his hands and all sorts of birds flew from his hands and then his eyes turned red."I can see whatever they see," said Farid, it taught me lots of things fire obeys me completely now.

Dustfinger smiled "good" he said.

Meggie came to the deck and sat with them she was looking at Dustfinger. "The book, You know how you know the language of fire well im water." both Farid and Dustfinger turned their head and stared at her. She blushed and made a little picture of them rise from the water and then made it dissapear with a splash.

Dustfinger smiled "that will help alot" he said, he made a fiery bird fly into the the bird even got close to the top of the water a giant watery hand snatched it and threw it across the boat.

Meggie giggled and Dustfinger made hundreds of birds fly around and duck / dive into the ocean.

Suddenly there were gryphons the likes they had only seen on carvings flying towards them, there were 10 in all and all of them were mounted with a black cloaked soldier. They fired at them flaming arrows obviously the ship was made so it couldent catch on fire, but the pasengers in it had no such protection.

Farid tried protecting Meggie but got hit by 2 arrows and Dustfinger set the gryphons wings on fire, and fired firebolts at the soldiers.

Meggied got hit by a voley of arrows, she fell into the water. "NOO!!" shouted Farid and then suddenly he exploded he was everywhere at once painting the sky and water red with fire and blood the soldiers where dead and sinking to the bottom of the sea, except 2 of them which fled back to wherever they came from.

Farid ran over to the side of the boat and shouted Meggies name again and again but nothing happened. Then suddenly Meggie shot off from the water like god knows what and landed neatly on the boat. She smiled and said "the booklet helped," Farid hugged her and when Dustfinger wasent looking stole a small kiss from her.

Like as if Dustfinger didn't know first he wanted Farid to have someone and secondly he found it quite entertaining how the acted with each other. He wanted to see how Farid acted when he was in love her was completely different.

The wind was going up so the opened the sails fixed the tiller north and went for a rest.

_**(A/N Tiller is a big stick that steers a ship the sails are big cloth things that catch the wind and make the boat move quickly, The deck is the top part of the ship)**_

Meggie was sitting on Farids lap when Dustfinger entered the eating room. She blushed and Farid smiled.

Dustfinger came over to them and said "You can stop trying to hide your love its plain obvious".

Meggie blushed alot and Farid started laughing it was an interesting sight.

Gwin jumped on Dustfingers shoulder and so did Jink although they both slep with Farid Dustfginer was still theyr master.

Farid whistled and Jink came and landed on Meggie's head she giggled and hugged him.

"hmmm.." Said Farid and Dustfinger, "What?" asked Meggie, "Normal martens don't let anybody hug them but why you?"

"Booklet" simple answered Meggie.

They all laughed and went to sleep.

When the all woke up the went to the deck and Farid climbed the main Mast to see if anything was visible, Yes there was a little island was a few miles away, Dustfinger adjusted theyr course and said "Well we could see maybe the black cloacked men are there that would save us alot of trouble."

Farid gave Meggie a quick kiss and they unloaded to the island, Dustfinger had docked them at the shores of the island.

(A/N right im changing plot now this is becoming to story-ish im doing a happy ending though im not shure how this story will end im just letting the words flow...)

Farid and Dustfinger set off to explore the island. Meggie was making dinner.

When Farid came back he had his huge grin on his face , Meggie realy liked it when he was happy, "We found a carving in Deaths language and Dustfinger translated it" he said)

_Deaths Gift this island is a place of immortality and infinite recources._

"What does that mean?" asked Meggie.

"It means we can stay here and forget about everything!" cried Farid excitedly

When Dustfinger came back he also was excited, they unloaded everything from the ship and found a cave , "we will stay here until we find a more proper place" Said Dustfinger. The cave was much bigger than it looked with lots of dark passage ways leading to God knows where, Dustfinger made lights appear in the main passage, so it wasen't that bad..

_the next day_

Meggie awoke to find that Farid and dustfinger were gone, there was a note on Farids bed.

_Dear Meggie_

_Me and Dustfinger went to find a place to live and see to exploring this island._

_Love Farid_

_Later_

They were all living in a renovated old mansion named calcarl ( As in Kark-Arl) Farid And Meggie kissed and dustfinger lighted the fireplace. "There, we have a happy ever after Fenoglio coulden't write" said Dustfinger and they all laughed.

**A/N that was the last chap ill be working some more sotries soon please leave a review with this messege "Yes - IWL" If you want me to make another chapter with a lemon.**

**Or "No - IDWL" If You Realy Want TO Know IWL is I Want Lemon And IDWL is I Dont Want Lemon..... CYA REVIEW**


End file.
